


G is for Grenade

by Jazzie



Series: A to Z of Danny Whump! [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzie/pseuds/Jazzie
Summary: An explosion causes Danny some pain and embarrassment, despite saving Steve's life, which he can't regret, no matter how much he's going to be teased.





	

Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua were watching a warehouse on the docks where a suspect in an arms dealing ring was believed to be running his business from.  
The day was hot and the sun beat down on the four 5-0 team members as they huddled nearby to confirm they all understood the plan. Yes, much to Danny’s delight, Steve Super SEAL McGarrett had actually come up with a plan before going in guns blazing. Not only that he’d called for back-up which meant they had four HPD officers and SWAT with them.  
“Our intel says that Shane Warner runs his side of the arms dealing ring out of this warehouse. It also says that the men working for him are heavily armed,” Steve was speaking to the group quietly, out of sight of the warehouse.  
“Do we know how many are in there?” asked the SWAT leader.  
“We don’t have an exact number but during surveillance there appears to have been at least a dozen men,” Danny supplied.  
“Danny, Chin, Kono and I will each lead a team consisting of an HPD officer and two SWAT members. Chin, take the left; Kono take the right; Danny go to the back and I’ll go in the front,” instructed Steve. He eyed all the people before him and got a nod of agreement, “Nobody goes in until everyone is in place. Let’s go!”  
Danny and Chin both took their teams down the left side of the warehouse, ducking underneath any windows until they came to the fire exit on the side, then Danny took his team and carried on to the back corner where he could see the loading bay that led out towards the water.  
“In place,” Danny reported.  
“Copy that, also in place,” Chin stated.  
“I’m at the side now,” Kono told her colleagues.  
“OK, on three,” Steve instructed, “One, two, three, GO GO GO! 5-0, drop your weapons…”  
At the command all four teams moved in immediately and the move was promptly followed by the sound of gunfire.

 

\---- 5-0 ----

 

Chin entered the warehouse through the open fire exit door to the left of the warehouse. Right in front of him were a series of crates stacked three high and five along giving them perfect cover as they entered. At the sound of gunfire coming from the front of the warehouse Chin figured his boss hadn’t been so lucky.  
Leading his team of three around the crates he managed to get sight of three of the men all armed with 9mm handguns.  
“5-0! Drop your weapons!”  
The three men all dropped behind some nearby crates and started firing in their direction. Chin confidently directed the three men backing him up using hand signals and it was only a few minutes later when they had managed to subdue the three and they were all cuffed and removed out of the side door to avoid the continuing gunfire.  
Chin and one of the SWAT members carried on into the warehouse to offer support to their colleagues.

 

\---- 5-0 ----

 

Kono and her team also entered through an open fire exit door but on the right side of the warehouse. She wasn’t so lucky to find her way covered by crates; however the four men in her sights were actually so busy looking towards the front of the warehouse that they didn’t see the four officers coming in behind them.  
Brief hand signals indicated to each where they needed to go whilst still being able to cover the other angles to ensure that nobody came up behind any of the team. Since Steve had already given the warning and she’d heard Chin do the same Kono decided that discretion was the better part of valour, so chose to sneak up on the four men before her.  
All of her team sighted on one of the men each and quickly assessed the best and safest route to take out their target as efficiently as possible and in a perfectly timed strike all four men were subdued and cuffed before they even knew anyone was behind them.  
Kono grinned at the others before instructing the HPD officer and one of the SWAT officers to escort their prisoners out of the warehouse, while she and the other SWAT officer went further into the warehouse to assist the others.

 

\---- 5-0 ----

 

No sooner had the words left Steve’s mouth than guns were being fired in the direction of the team he was leading. As he had entered he’d made note of places to duck and cover, which he quickly instructed the team to do.  
Protected as they were by another pile of crates these ones were empty and they needed to be careful that the bullets coming their way didn’t penetrate the wood and come out the other side.   
Steve popped up and fired off a few rounds to enable him to get a better view of the rest of the warehouse in order to find better cover for his team. Spotting a van to the right of where they were currently taking heavy fire he indicated to one of the SWAT officers and the HPD officer to head in that direction while he and the other SWAT officer covered them. Once they were safely protected by the van and had a better chance of moving forward behind other crates littering the floor Steve and the remaining SWAT officer moved to the left, along the length of empty crates trying to draw fire away so that the other two men could come up behind their shooters.  
The plan worked, with the help of Chin and Kono who had also come from further back in the warehouse. The three shooters were soon cuffed and spread out on the floor in front of them, one had an extra hole in his arm but he did try to shoot Kono when he heard the sound of her approach and swung round ready to fire. Chin didn’t give him the opportunity and shot him first.  
“How many?”  
“Four,” replied Kono.  
“Three,” Chin supplied.  
“And these three, so that’s ten, there must be another couple… Danny?” Steve asked over his wrist mike. He heard nothing. Raising his eyebrows at his two team members they merely nodded before Steve instructed the HPD and three of the SWAT officers, who had re-joined them after securing the other men, to remove the men and get them transported. The remaining three SWAT officers, Chin, Kono and Steve then started a full sweep of the warehouse, heading towards the back where they knew Danny should be.

 

\---- 5-0 ----

 

As soon as Steve had called three through the radio Danny had led his team round the corner to the back of the warehouse, towards the loading bay. Moving quickly and quietly they all heard the gunshots. Danny rolled his eyes, even with a plan and back-up they still ended up in a gun battle!  
The back of the warehouse was covered with crates that looked like they were ready for shipping. Danny looked out onto the water to make sure no boat was coming in to make the collection, the last thing they needed was a boat load of back-up for their bad guys. Not seeing anything he signalled to the HPD officer and one SWAT officer to go round to the right of the crates lining the loading dock towards the warehouse, while he and the other SWAT officer went to the left towards the water. He was hoping between them they could flush out anyone who was lurking in the rows created by the stacked crates.  
Danny turned to the SWAT officer, “Sorry didn’t catch your name,” he whispered.  
“Troy,” the man quietly replied.  
“Alright Troy, we need to prevent anyone from making it to the water, if they do then we’ll lose them.”  
“Got it.”  
The two men quietly walked around the last crate in the row and there was nobody there. Danny had been holding his breath and let it out with a quiet whoosh. That was a bit anticlimactic he thought to himself, before continuing on down the next row, stopping when he came to any point where rows intersected.  
Danny was concentrating on what was around him so when he heard Steve say his name over the radio he didn’t respond straightaway, as he was checking a new row before entering. Satisfied that it was clear he started round the corner only to have Troy push him to the ground.  
“Oomph!”  
There was the sound of a couple of gunshots and a body falling, then silence. Danny pushed himself up slightly, looking around for any further threats. Troy was on the ground behind him with one of the shooters from the warehouse lying not six feet away. He must have snuck in behind them while they were entering this row.  
“Troy?” Danny asked as he quickly went to the perp’s side and removed the weapon from reach and checked for vitals. He was dead.  
“Took a bullet in the vest,” Troy managed to get out between clenched teeth, “Damn that hurts!”  
Danny quickly opened the vest to ensure that the bullet hadn’t managed to get through the Kevlar and was greatly relieved to see that it hadn’t, though he knew Troy would have a beautiful bruise on his chest later. He helped the man sit up slightly before speaking into his radio quietly, conscious of the fact that there could be other men lurking.  
“Steve…”  
“Danny why the hell didn’t you respond?” Steve’s voice came back with an edge of anger but mostly concern.  
“Was a little busy! Troy has taken a bullet to the vest, he’s alright but I need to get him out of here. I don’t know how many more guys there are back here.”  
“OK, where are you?”  
“Out on the loading dock. Three rows in, I’ll try and get him nearer to the warehouse, at the moment we’re nearer the water.”  
“Got it, we’re on our way!”  
Danny carefully helped Troy to his feet, to his credit the man carried on helping the Detective to clear the rows as they reached the intersections. They were a few crates back from reaching the end of the row and the warehouse when a man ran passed the end.  
“Damn, that’s Warner!” Danny cursed loudly at the thought that the man would get away.  
“Go, I’m alright. Go after him!” Troy told the Detective.  
Giving Troy a look that assessed his condition he knew the man was capable of staying hidden until help arrived for him and took off after Warner, calling back over his shoulder, “Let Steve know!”  
Troy continued on down the row until he came to the end, there was only open ground between the end of the crates and the warehouse, he couldn’t move fast enough to get across, so he propped himself up and used his radio, “I have the warehouse in sight but it’s not safe to cross the loading dock. Danny spotted Warner running towards warehouse ten and has gone after him.”  
“Copy that,” Steve replied and then turned to the people with him. “Chin, Kono you’re with me. I want the rest of you to secure the loading dock and get Troy.” The group split up ready to help their fellow officers.

 

\---- 5-0 ----

 

Danny ran off after Shane Warner. The man was six foot four, well built. Clearly he worked out but not to the point where he was completely muscle bound. They knew him to be twenty nine years old, with no family to speak of. With his crop of red hair and piercing pale blue eyes you wouldn’t want to meet him in a dark alley.  
The Detective was almost a foot shorter than the man he was pursuing but Danny was faster and no less fit. Keeping up with a Navy SEAL meant that he needed to be on top of his game. Despite the fact the team teased him about what he ate there wasn’t an ounce of fat on him. Just because he didn’t broadcast his exercise regime, didn’t mean he didn’t have one.  
Shane rounded the corner of the next warehouse and Danny increased his speed, knowing he had lost sight of the man spurring him on. When the Detective reached the corner he paused, not wanting to go running into a man who could potentially be waiting for him with a loaded gun. It was a good job he did, as he stuck his head carefully round the corner a bullet pinged off the metal of the warehouse, causing him to duck back.  
“Steve, at warehouse ten next door, down the left hand side. Shots fired.”  
“Copy that Danny; we’re a couple of minutes behind you.”  
Risking another peek around the corner no further bullets came his way. He looked around the area outside the warehouse. There were half a dozen cars parked at the left hand side of the open area to the side of the warehouse, behind which Shane could be lurking. Then to make matters worse there were more crates stacked near to the wall of the warehouse, also giving great cover. The open area between the cars and crates was at least thirty foot wide and it would be too dangerous to go down the middle.  
Assessing his options and working out which direction the bullet had come from by looking at the dent it had made in the metal, Danny decided to chance going for the crates. Apart from anything else they were closer, which meant he’d be out in the open for less time. Decision made, he took a deep breath and ran, very much relieved when he didn’t hear or feel any bullets.  
“Danny, Chin and Kono are going to come around the opposite side of the warehouse and block Warner’s exit, I’m coming up behind you.”  
“Copy. I’m behind the crates; I’ve lost sight of the suspect.”  
It was no more than a minute later that Danny spotted Steve at the corner of the warehouse behind him. Concentrating on the area where the cars were in order to cover his partner Steve made a run for it. That’s when Warner gave away his location by firing at the SEAL, enabling Danny to fire back and keep him ducking for cover until Steve arrived by his side without a scratch on him.  
“Nice of you to join me!”  
“Oh come on Danno, we got here as fast as we could!”  
“Uh huh, so any bright ideas now?”  
“We wait for Chin and Kono to get into position. We know he’s behind the SUV now,” Steve reported this fact to their colleagues and they waited.  
“We’re ready to move boss,” Chin reported.  
“Alright move in.”  
Danny and Steve watched as the cousins moved towards the vehicles, ready to provide cover fire if it became necessary. It wasn’t, they snuck up behind the man behind the SUV without a shot being fired.   
Both Steve and Danny sighed in relief and started to walk towards the pair and the new prisoner they’d just landed themselves. Chin called out, “It’s not Warner!”  
“What the hell….”  
Everyone immediately went on alert knowing that Danny had said he’d seen Warner and the man had come round this side of the warehouse. He hadn’t made it passed Chin and Kono or HPD who were still out on the main dock area, so he had to be in this area somewhere. Steve and Danny were sitting ducks out in the open.  
“Chin, Kono get him out of here!” barked Steve, wanting to make sure that at least two of his team members were safe, “NOW!” he ordered when neither moved.  
Danny had run towards the cars when he realised that Warner was still on the loose and Steve had moved back to the crates. The SEAL quickly worked his way down the single row clearing each nook, Warner wasn’t there. That meant he had to be over by the cars…. Danny!  
Steve didn’t give it a second thought as he dashed around the end of the row of crates and ran towards the cars. Danny, for his part, saw what his partner was doing and nearly flipped, it was only the possibility that he’d give away his position that kept him quiet, didn’t stop his mind from yelling at Steve though.  
‘Damn Super SEAL what the hell do you think you’re doing, you’re gonna get yourself killed?!’  
Observing the area where the cars were parked as Steve cleared the crates, Danny was looking for any signs of Warner. He moved forward so that he was crouched down behind the hood of one of the cars and spotted movement three cars down. He didn’t hesitate and took the shot, it was Warner or Steve and he knew which one he’d pick every time.  
Warner fell to the ground, a bullet in his shoulder. Danny was closest and approached first, kicking the gun out of the man’s reach. That’s when he noticed that Warner had a hand in the pocket of his jacket.  
“Take your hand out of your pocket Warner or I’ll shoot you again and this time it’ll be a kill shot!” growled the Detective.  
“As you wish Detective Williams,” smirked Warner.  
Danny’s eyes widened as he saw what the man had, it was a grenade and the pin was out. Before the Detective could do a thing Warner threw the grenade forcefully under the cars. Looking up Danny saw that Steve was approaching and there was no way he could get out of the way. Making a decision he yelled, “GRENADE!” and ran at Steve pushing him back towards the crates and then threw himself on top of his partner as the grenade exploded, catapulting pieces of burning metal from the cars into the air.

 

\---- 5-0 ----

 

Steve saw Warner go down as he made the mistake of showing himself, not realising that Danny was just a few cars down. He grinned to himself before radioing Chin to let him know that they’d need EMTs for Warner. As the SEAL walked towards the cars he saw Danny look at him, eyes widened in horror as he shouted the word grenade and barrelled towards him. Danny’s momentum had them far enough away to avoid the worst of the explosion but his partner threw himself down on top of him regardless.   
The sound of metal striking the ground all around them had them both throwing their hands over their heads. Danny still sprawled out across Steve covering the majority of his body with his own.  
An eerie quiet descended on the area, with only the crackle of flames heard for a good fifteen seconds, then Steve could hear Chin and Kono screaming in his ear. “Steve! Danny! Are you alright?”  
Steve couldn’t really tell if there was any damage to his body until he could get Danny off him, “I think so, don’t know where Warner is though, the bastard had a grenade,” replied Steve, “He was over by the cars, approach the area with caution.”  
Danny shifted on top of him, groaning, “Holy crap! Things just blow up around you, don’t they Super SEAL?!”  
“You alright man?”  
“Huh, I’ll let you know when my ears stop ringing and I can catalogue my body!”  
“How about you start with getting off me? Not that I don’t appreciate your protection but I’d like to get up before everyone arrives to see us sprawled on the ground with you on top of me!”  
Happy to oblige, since it wasn’t the most comfortable position for him, Danny went to push himself up and felt hot spikes of pain down his back and in his ass. ‘Well that can’t be anything good!’ Deciding that pushing himself up wasn’t going to work he slid sideways off his partner and laid on his side, eyes closed, taking deep breaths, trying to control the pain he was now experiencing.  
“Danno?” Steve’s voice was laced with worry as he sat up.  
“Gimme a minute,” he replied through gritted teeth, making sure his body was angled enough that Steve couldn’t see his back.  
“Steve? Danny?” Kono called out from over by the cars.  
“You go talk to them; I’ll be with you in a minute. Just a bit of a dizzy spell,” the Detective wasn’t completely lying.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, go.”  
Danny waited until Steve had got to his feet and was making his way to the others, glancing worriedly back at his partner who was slowly shifting on the ground. Once the Detective was sure Steve was busy talking to Chin and Kono, he pushed up on his left arm and craned his neck to look at his back.  
‘Oh great!’ he thought to himself as he could just make out bits of shrapnel embedded in his lower back. Sweeping his eyes further down he could see some more in the back of his thigh. That wasn’t the worst part though, oh no, because this was Danny’s messed up life, he could actually see shrapnel in his ass cheek! He was never gonna hear the end of this. The teasing would be merciless and would go on forever. Danny wondered momentarily if he could get up and walk to the EMTs without his friend’s noticing, preferably with his back facing away from everyone.  
Deciding it was as good an idea as any, he tried to roll to his stomach, hoping he could push himself up onto his hands and knees then to his feet. His body had other ideas. Every movement sent a spike of pain, as the muscles that had shrapnel embedded in them moved, so did the pieces of metal.  
Feeling sick with the thought of any more attempts to move he decided he was going to have to swallow his embarrassment and ask for help. Rather than yell across to where his team mates stood, he decided to use the radio, “Steve, you got a minute?”  
“Warner’s missing Danny; get your lazy ass over here!” not even turning round to look at his partner.  
“Not gonna happen Steven.”  
“Why not?” Steve turned to see Danny still sprawled on his side on the ground and he, Chin and Kono started to move towards him. Seeing this Danny decided he wouldn’t bother replying. Anyone hooked up to the radio would hear him if he told them what the problem was.  
“Danny?” Kono knelt down next to him.  
“What’s wrong brah?” Chin asked gently, seeing his friend was extremely pale.  
“Gotta bit of a problem, I seem to have caught some pieces of flying debris…”  
“Why the hell didn’t you say anything?” Steve scolded as he walked round to his partner’s back, “Oh!”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, er, that’s interesting,” Steve didn’t know quite what to say. He knew shrapnel injuries hurt like hell, but he hadn’t ever seen anyone with bits of metal sticking out of their ass cheek before.  
“What is it?” Kono asked moving her attention away from Danny’s face and trying to see what Steve could.  
“Kono can you get EMTs here please, Danny isn’t going anywhere without medical attention,” Steve asked.  
“Sure,” she gave the three men a quizzical look before jogging to the front of the building, where she knew EMTs had been waiting.  
“What is it Steve?”  
“Danny has, er…”  
“Oh for heaven’s sake Steven! What he’s trying to say is I have shrapnel in my ass!”  
“Ah, don’t quite know what to say to that!” Chin stated, not even a hint of a smile on his face.  
“I think that makes three of us!” Danny retorted.  
The three men were saved from having to speak about it any further as two familiar EMTs strode up to them with Kono hot on their heels. Danny threw Chin a pleading glance and the older man understood immediately and steered Kono away.  
“Andy, Jake,” greeted Steve.  
The two medics smiled and greeted the two men before Jake took charge, “OK Danny, what happened? Kono didn’t exactly give us any details.”  
“Grenade went off and I ended up with shrapnel,” he vaguely waved his hand behind him.  
Both medics moved behind their patient to assess his injuries, while Steve knelt down by Danny’s head so that his partner knew he was still there for him.  
The EMTs exchanged glances. Since 5-0 had started up if a call involved one of the team it had certainly never been dull, but this was a whole new level of insane. A quick conversation and the two agreed on how to treat their patient. Andy jogged back to the ambulance to retrieve the gurney. Jake inserted an IV and placed an oxygen mask over Danny’s face as his sats were low, though that wasn’t surprising given the shock he must have experienced.  
Once the IV was in place he gave Danny some morphine, “That will help with the pain, I have to warn you that moving you is going to be painful despite the meds, but we’ll be as quick as we can.”  
“Oh great, as if having metal sticking outta my ass isn’t enough!”  
Andy arrived with the gurney and Chin joined them, leaving Kono organising a search of the docks for their errant suspect. The four men carefully slid their hands under Danny’s left side, moving him so that his front was resting against Chin and Steve while Andy and Jake prevented too much movement by supporting his back as much as possible. They tried not to jostle him too much but every movement renewed the sharp spiking pain and caused Danny to bite his lip to stop from crying out.  
Once lowered on to the gurney, resting on his left side to keep minimum pressure on the wounds, the medics quickly covered him with a light blanket.  
“How you doing Danny?” Jake asked gently.  
“Sick,” was the succinct reply.  
Steve watched as his partner turned a distinct shade of green and then helped the medics support him as they leaned him over the side of the gurney to allow him to vomit. The SEAL could feel the tiny tremors running through his partner’s body by the time he was finished.  
“Contaminated the crime scene,” mumbled Danny.  
That got a chuckle out of Steve, “I don’t think you need to be worrying about that right now,” he squeezed Danny’s shoulder as he helped Jake settle him back on the gurney with a pillow under his head.  
“You go with Danny, Kono and I will meet you at the hospital once we’ve got things sorted here,” Chin told Steve, “Take it easy, brah,” He said to Danny patting him on the shoulder before leaving to help Kono.  
The gurney was loaded into the ambulance and the doors closed before it left the docks with lights and sirens going.

 

\---- 5-0 ----

 

Doctor Jensen rubbed a hand over his face. Detective Danny Williams was going to make him bald at the rate he was going, forget about giving him grey hair! Searching the waiting room he spotted the man he was looking for.  
“Steve!”  
“Doctor Jensen, how’s Danny?”  
“He has a lot of shrapnel embedded in his lower back, buttocks and backs of his thighs. Most of it didn’t penetrate very far but there’s a good seven or eight pieces that are deep. Unfortunately I’m having trouble getting Danny to cooperate!”  
“How do you mean?” asked Kono concerned. It wasn’t like Danny not to cooperate with Doctor Jensen. Chin had filled her in on Danny’s injuries on the way over so that she wouldn’t be too surprised. She now fully understood why he hadn’t wanted her to be around as he was treated.  
“I want to give him a sedative as we remove the pieces that have gone in deeper, but he’s refusing. The problem is if he moves while I’m trying to remove one of these larger pieces of shrapnel it could cause more damage.”  
“I’ll talk to him,” Steve offered.  
“I was hoping you’d say that, come with me,” Doctor Jensen led the way back to the trauma room.  
When Steve entered the room he could see that some of the shrapnel had already been removed from his partner’s back and the wounds treated. Currently there was a sheet drawn up to his waist to preserve what was left of his dignity, which wasn’t much considering he was having metal pulled out of his ass.  
“Danny…” Steve sat down on a chair so he was eye level with his partner, needing to be able to look him in the eye, at least he would when he opened them, “Come on Danny, look at me.”  
A long suffering sigh was followed by two pale blue eyes opening to look at the SEAL, “I feel like crap, leave me alone.”  
“Doctor Jensen says you won’t let him sedate you. Why not? He says it’s the best way to treat the remaining shrapnel wounds without causing more damage.”  
“I hurt, I’m already full of drugs, I don’t want anymore!”  
“Danny, if you won’t let him sedate you then he’s going to need to give you more pain relief and give you multiple local anaesthetics into the areas. If you have a sedative you won’t even remember anything. It will be a lot less painful.”  
Steve looked at Danny without a hint of amusement. He was sure at some point that he’d be teasing his partner about the shrapnel in his ass and they’d laugh about it, but now was not the time. Danny was in pain and had been injured covering Steve’s own ass, the SEAL needed to convince the other man that he’d be alright.  
“If they sedate me they’ll keep me here!”  
And there it was, the real crux of the problem. Danny hated staying in the hospital, even if it was overnight. He looked at the doctor with a raised eyebrow.  
“If he has someone to keep an eye on him for twenty four hours and then to help him until he’s fully mobile again, he will only need to stay a few hours for monitoring as the sedative wears off,” Doctor Jensen informed Steve.  
“There you go, you can stay with me.”  
“Don’t wanna put you out.”  
“Hey, you probably saved my life today. I was standing way too close to that car, if I’d still been there when the grenade went off you’d probably be picking bits of me up from the dock. The least I can do is offer you some support and a place to stay,” Steve took hold of Danny’s hand to indicate how serious he was.  
Staring into Steve’s darker blue eyes Danny could detect no amusement or joking only sincerity, “OK, thanks.”  
“I can sedate you?” Doctor Jensen asked warily.  
“On one condition, Steve stays.”  
“Fine by me,” Steve assured the doctor.  
Throwing his hands in the air and giving in as it was the only way his patient would capitulate and take the treatment, Doctor Jensen agreed.

 

\---- 5-0 ----

 

“You can’t be serious?” Danny asked, one eyebrow raised at the nurse.  
“Detective Williams this is hospital policy,” she replied.  
“Does hospital policy take into account the fact that I can’t even SIT?!”  
Steve watched, trying to hide his amusement. It had been three hours since Danny had been sedated to have the last of the shrapnel removed. Doctor Jensen had taken several large pieces from his lower back, his upper right thigh and one from his right ass cheek. Now that Danny had eaten and peed he was being allowed to leave with several prescriptions for pain medicine, anti-inflammatories, muscle relaxants and antibiotics. Except the nurse wanted him to sit in a wheelchair, something the Detective just couldn’t comply with unless he wanted to be in excruciating pain.  
“Detective Williams….”  
“No. N. O. I am not sitting in that wheelchair! I had metal in my ass, lady, which left a big ole hole, which has been stitched and is extremely tender. How would you feel if someone asked you to sit on that?!”  
“I understand…”  
“I really don’t think you do, unless you’re telling me that you’ve had the same problem?”  
“Well no…”  
“I think the hospital would waive their policy under these circumstances nurse. He really can’t sit down,” Steve backed his partner.  
“Then how, may I ask, is he going to get home?”  
“He’s going to lie down in the back seat of my truck, no sitting required.”  
Danny was standing, leaning heavily on Steve, with his arms crossed in defiance. At this rate he was gonna take that chair and shove it where the sun don’t shine! The longer they argued about this, the longer he was standing, the more the pain was flaring up. He was going to face plant on the floor soon and then he’d probably not be discharged.  
“Look, I know you’re just doing your job, but these are unusual circumstances. Can’t you, please, just walk us out?”  
The SEAL, Danny noted, was using his best kicked puppy face. There were few people, let alone women, that could resist that face; he hoped this nurse wasn’t one of the few that could.  
“Alright, fine! I’ll take pity on you, but if you should come back again for any reason this is not going to become the norm. Clear?”  
“Crystal, thank you!” Danny sighed with relief as the three slowly made their way out to the front of the hospital where Chin had pulled up in Steve’s truck.  
It took some patient manoeuvring by Steve and Chin to ensure Danny was comfortable in the back seat without causing him too much pain. There had been absolutely no way to completely prevent him from experiencing some pain, short of knocking him out. Once they were sure he was comfortable as he could be and secure, they set off for Steve’s, stopping at the pharmacy to fill his prescriptions.

 

\---- 5-0 ----

 

Outside Steve’s there was further manoeuvring required to get the injured Detective back out of the truck. There was some cursing from all three men but eventually Danny was on his feet propped up by the other two men.  
The progress into the house was slow as every time Danny took a step the muscles naturally moved which caused the wounds to expand and contract, by the time they got him in the house sweat was beading on his forehead from the effort. Chin and Steve shared a glance over his head and bent at the same time to place their hands under his knees, with both their arms supporting across his shoulders, eliciting a squeak, honestly Danny would tell you it was a manly squeak, of surprise, causing Kono to giggle. The two men carried their friend upstairs to the guest bedroom.  
Kono sorted out the medication that the Detective needed to take and gave him a bottle of water then left the room so he could take them and get comfortable.  
With some further cursing and wincing Danny was soon settled in bed on his left side with cushions pressed against his stomach so he could roll slightly onto his front if he wanted a change of position.  
The pain medication was starting to take affect much to everyone’s relief. Chin patted his lower leg and left the room, Steve pulled a light sheet over his best friend.  
“Thanks,” Danny mumbled.  
“Least I can do,” replied Steve, squeezing the injured man’s shoulder gently.  
“Yeah, I guess. Considering I took one in the ass for you…”  
There was a brief pause before Steve started laughing and left the room. Danny could hear him laughing all the way down the stairs. Danny groaned pushing his face in the pillow realising what he’d just said. This was going to come back to haunt him. He just knew it. Deciding he’d worry about that later he drifted in to a deep medicated sleep.


End file.
